


untitled Buffy/Faith

by were_lemur



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled Buffy/Faith

"What's wrong, B? You afraid?"

Buffy kept her gaze steady. Faith, perched on the desk, stared right back. On the surface, she was all casual calm, but Buffy could see the intensity in her eyes. The challenge.

When had she ever backed down from a challenge?

Buffy leaned back on her bed and sled slid her hand down into her pants. Parted the lips, let her middle finger slide deep into the wet warmth.

Faith let out a soft gasp.

Buffy pulled her hand out, and rolled to her feet. Crossed the room. Pressed the sticky finger to Faith's lips.


End file.
